What could be
by TeamRomanForever
Summary: It's about how Josh and Skye first met kind of thing. Lame summary, I know. Please read and review.


What could be

_A/N: This is my first Terra Nova fanfic, so sorry if it's not that good. I love Terra Nova, and I think Skye and Josh would look cute together. Does anybody else think that? Or is it just me? Well anyway, hope you enjoy this. It is only going to be a one-shot._

It was a beautiful day in Terra Nova, and Skye was looking around the market. While she was looking around the market, she spotted him. Who is the guy she spotted you may ask? Well it's Josh Shannon. His family came through to Terra Nova on the tenth pilgrimage, since his mom was given the opportunity. Josh was trying to figure out how to eat the fruit that he had in his hand, but couldn't figure it out. Skye smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Here, let me get that," Skye said. She broke the fruit in half, gave one half to herself, and the other half to Josh.

"Thanks," he said.

"New here?" Skye asked, thinking that he was.

"Yeah, my names Josh by the way."

"Skye," she said. She knew that he was new here, but wanted to ask anyway. Skye had never seen him around here, until today. So of course he was new.

"Is there anything fun to do around here?" He asked. Josh didn't really want to leave 2149, his girlfriend Kara was back in 2149, and he missed her.

"Not really, but we could go OTG."

"OTG?" He asked confused.

"Outside the gates," she told him. Going outside the gates wasn't allowed, there were dinosaurs out there that could kill you. Terra Nova was a safe place, it had big gates that protected you. But once you step outside those gates, you aren't really protected anymore from what's out there. Unless you have guns and other things to protect you, than your fine. But if you don't, your more or likely a goner.

"Sweet, sounds like fun." Josh said, while smiling.

"Okay, you wanna go?" She asked. Understanding if he said no.

"Yeah," he thought it would be fun, he wanted to have a good time.

"Okay, awesome. I'm going to go and get my friends, meet me at my place by four o'clock." Skye told him where she lived, so that he knew where to go.

"Ok, see you then." Josh said. He turned and started walking away, he couldn't wait to go outside the gates.

Skye just stood their, watching him walk away. Skye thought that he had the most wonderful blue eyes, and she thought that he was kind of cute.

XXXX

When four o'clock rolled around , Josh met Skye at her place. He wasn't the only one there though, her friends were there too. She did tell him that she was going to get her friends, not that he cared. Now, he could possibly have more friends, that is if they liked him. Before they left for there OTG adventure, Skye introduced Josh to her friends. Skye's friends seemed like nice people, hopefully they were.

When they reached the gates, they each took turns stepping outside. Josh was a little hesitant at first, but he than stepped outside the gates.

It seemed like they had been walking for hours already. But with each step they took, they got farther and farther away from Terra Nova.

XXXX

Nightfall was approaching, and they had to get back to Terra Nova. It was not a good idea to be out here when nightfall came around. That's when the dinosaurs came out, and not the good kind. Skye turned to face the others,

"Guys we should leave now, nightfall is approaching." Everyone started walking fast, worried looks across their faces. Josh was going to ask why nightfall worried them, and why they had to leave? But he guessed that it was something bad, so he didn't ask. While they were walking, they heard noises coming from the trees. They all froze, and started looking around them. If it was a dinosaur, the worst part was, that they didn't have any weapons. When the noise stopped, they just kept walking, thinking that nothing was going to happen.

They had only been walking for five minutes, when they heard noises again. Scared, they all moved close together, and looked around. Suddenly, a slasher jumped out from the trees. The slasher was only a few feet away from them, and they were all scared. Not knowing what to do, they all started climbing up into the trees.

"What is that?" Josh asked, worry laced in his voice.

"It's a slasher," Skye told him.

"What the heck is a slasher?"

"It's a dinosaur with a whip-like bladed tail, that can cut someone in half." Skye didn't like slashers, no one did. Slashers weren't the only dangerous dinosaur out here, there were many. Everyone hoped that the slasher would go away soon, but until than, they were stuck in the trees.

XXXX

Everyone could feel the sun in their eyes, but were afraid to open them. They thought that maybe the slasher would still be there. Josh was the first to open his eyes,

"Guys the slasher is gone." He announced. After he said that, the rest of them opened their eyes.

Soon after everyone awoke, they climbed down from the trees, and started walking back. They had a long walk ahead of them, but were happy to be going back. Surely, Josh would get into a lot of trouble, but he didn't care. He had a great adventure (except for the slasher), and he made some new friends.

About after an hour of walking, they finally made it back to Terra Nova. They snuck back through the gates when no one was looking. When Skye's friends were gone, Josh turned to look at Skye.

"Thanks for that adventure, I had a good time." He said, as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your welcome," she said smiling.

"See you around Skye,"

"See you Josh." At that he turned around and walked away.

While he was walking away, she just stood there. Thinking….what could be.

_A/N: I made some things up, and I used things from the premiere episode. Sorry if some things from the premiere episode were wrong, it's been a while since I've seen it. I take responsibility for my mistakes, sorry for those. Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you didn't, I'm sorry to hear that. But everyone is titled to their own opinion. I might write another one in the near future, until than, bye. _


End file.
